Blue To The Power Of Two - A Power Rangers Love Story
by BlueRangerGirl
Summary: Lizzie has been crushing on the smartest kid in school Billy Cranston. With Tommy's help landing her a study date he finally admits his feelings to her and ends up going on a double date until Rita Repulsa decides to send down a monster. The Power Rangers help him destroy it and ends up awakening his Sleeping Beauty in the end. All Power Rangers Material Belongs To Saban Brands!


**Blue to the Power of Two, By Lizzie Judd (Fan Fiction)**

 **(Category - Fantasy Romance & Action)**

 **Disclaimer: this does not change the story line of Mighty Morphing it is a fan based story written in an imaginative and creative way as is not meant to offend any fans of the series! This is a fictional love story and does not count as part of the series in any way. Don't like it please don't read it. Thank you!**

 **All of the media in this story is copyright by Saban Brands.**

High school was like any other day at Angel Grove High School where students got the best education in the world. I was sitting in class trying to concentrate on my work while the clock ticked softly in the quiet room. I looked up at the clock and it was almost close to ring in the next ten minutes, my teacher Ms. Appleby was at her desk working on some papers and hummed a soft tune. A student got up and sharpened his pencil quietly when I heard a really annoying chuckle in the hallway. _"that Bulk and Skull always fooling around during class in the hall, when will they learn?"_ I thought then our teacher cleared her throat "Okay class before we go I'd like to give you your homework assignment for an upcoming project" she said. Some students nodded while others looked rather tired or bummed about schoolwork. She handed a pile of papers to some students one dressed in blue overalls and another wearing a cute pink dress. They came around and handed out the papers, as I watched closely and tried not to let my heart give out on me as the one in blue got closer. "here you go" he said almost making me want to sigh at the sound of his sweet voice. "Thanks" I said and pretended to look at the sheet he gave me. "No problem" he said as I looked up as those blue eyes twinkled in the class light. Billy was my biggest crush in school right now since I came to Angel Grove when I was little and now at my first year at Angel Grove High School. He was sweet, funny, smart and really friendly and always laughing with his friends Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy and Trini. He was also a total nerd but a cute one and that made me like him more because of how talented he was. "Alright class make sure you have them done in three weeks, this goes to half of your class grade this term so make sure not to put it off for too long, extra grades are also if you have a partner." The bell rang and the students gathered your books, papers and bags. "Hey guys still up for the Juice Bar later?" hearing Tommy's voice as I put my books in my bag "sure thing see you then" said Kimberly and Trini who were best friends and walked towards me as I finished zipping up my bag and putting in on my shoulder. "Hey Lizzie!" said Kim patting my back and Trini waved "oh hey guys" I said back with a smile "New outfit Kim?" I commented and she smiled and twirled around "yup breaking into it before my date with Tommy this weekend," she said happily "ready to go to the Youth Center soon?" Trini asked "yeah I'm gonna go get my stuff I'll see you there" I said and we walked down the hallway to our lockers. When I got there Bulk and Skull were talking to each other across the hall and before I could do my combination Skull came to the locker next to me trying to give me his not too cute grin fixing his greasy hair and chewed a large wad of gum in his mouth. "Hey there sweet thing, got plans this weekend? I got a couple movie tickets and the other one is for you if you want it!" he said as I looked at him and rolled my eyes "For the third time I'm not interested in you" I said as he stood there still chomping on his gum. He laughed and cocked his head and spoke in a really high voice like he does to impersonate our parents "Why mommy won't let you date a dude like me?" he said and Bulk laughed. "Hey leave her alone" said another boy in the background and it was Tommy. "You heard her she's not interested so get lost" he said crossing his arms and walking up to the two bullies. They walked off giving him a dirty look and he sighed and I thanked him. "No problem those two are trouble they never give up on the ladies, glad they don't touch mine" he smiled and I giggled "Kim is your girlfriend so they know to buzz off!" I said as I opened my locker. "So I saw the way you looked at Billy today in class, still crushing on him lately?" Tommy teased leaning next to me and I blushed. "You have no idea, when I hear his voice in class or when he looks at me I feel like I'm dreaming. But I wish I could tell him how I really feel." I said with a sigh as I put my other schoolwork in my bag and closed my locker. "So sit with us at the Youth Center I'll make sure you're next to Billy and maybe I can get you two together somehow." he said adjusting his green school bag. "Sure lets go now" I said as we laughed and walked down the hall and headed to the Juice Bar. When we got there Ernie greeted us with a wave and Tommy nodded and I sat down at an empty table Tommy took off his sweater and sat down across from me. Kimberly was on the balance beam as usual and Trini watched spotting her, Jason was teaching his class and Zack was talking to a group of girls in the corner. Some upbeat music played in the background when Tommy tapped my shoulder "I don't think your crush is here yet, do you see him?" he asked and I looked around. "No I guess he's running late," I said and sat back down feeling anxious and Ernie came by our table "What can I get for you two?" he asked Tommy ordered a protein shake and some fruit and I got a strawberry banana shake and a turkey sandwich. Ernie nodded and went to the bar when I heard footsteps coming our way. "Hey, Tommy hi Lizzie," said a familiar voice and my heart fluttered and almost froze when I turned around. "Sorry I'm late forgot my workout clothes at home for today so I had to run and grab them." he said as he grabbed a chair next to me and Tommy gave him a high five then Tommy gave me a wink as he sat down in between us and I nodded. Billy was wearing a blue tank top, some shorts and running shoes and had his glasses off he looked so handsome and tough especially those arms of his as they looked so buff and strong I wondered how he'd hold me for protection especially from Bulk and Skull. Billy looked in my direction he gave me a smile and I smiled back feeling my face burn. "So how was class today Lizzie? you seem really determined about the upcoming project. Any idea on what your gonna work on?" he asked and I tried to act calm "yeah it's no big deal I mean it does look easy to do" I said with a nod and Tommy gave me a thumbs up and got an idea and touched his arm "Hey Billy why don't you guys work together on the project, the sheet said there's a better chance getting a higher grade with a partner" he suggested to Billy and I smiled. "That seems acceptable, how about it?" he said giving looking at with me with his stunning blue eyes "Sure, maybe we can start working together this weekend, where should we meet?" I said trying not to get too excited. "How about my place? we can work in my lab and discuss some idea's and go from there" he replied touching my hand and I almost burst of happiness and nodded and Tommy gave me another thumbs up. "Sounds good how about tomorrow?" I said and we set up a time and our drinks and snack arrived. "Oh hey Billy here's your drink don't worry it's on me," Ernie said and Billy thanked him then headed off to lift some weights after finishing his drink. We sat quietly and I nibbled on my sandwich as Jason came by wiping his face with a towel and nodded at us and we waved back as he went to the bar and ordered a drink, Tommy gave me a high five since his plan was a breeze and ate his snack and then headed to the weights area with Jason leaving me alone to do my homework. Minutes later Kimberly was doing her aerobics class lesson and the boys were lifting weights. Trini headed home already and I sat alone working on some of my homework from my other classes while sipping my smoothie. I looked over and saw Billy laying on the bench press while Zack sat next to him making sure he was okay. I watched quietly as he lifted the bar up and down towards his massive chest breathing slowly as his muscles got tighter almost making me feel like time froze and I was the only one lost in my own world and everything felt silent. I shook my head after a minute and went back to my schoolwork and Jason came to my table and sighed and I looked up and greeted him. "Oh hey Jason, how was the weights?" I asked and he wiped his forehead "Not too bad I'm beat though and I had to cut class short today since we had some students leave early" he said putting his towel on his lap and sipped his drink and smiled at me "heard you got a study date with Billy don't worry I won't tease you, good thing Tommy helped you out" he said and I giggled and Kim came and sat down. "hey! did Tommy leave yet?" she asked me "no he went to the showers after his workout" I replied and she thanked me. "well I'm off see you guys Monday!" she said and we waved as she left. Billy came over after he finished and grabbed his bag "See you guys I'm off, hey catch you tomorrow Lizzie!" he said to me and winked. We all headed home and I couldn't help but think of my study date with my longtime crush. Later that night in my room I picked out something cute to wear and got my bag ready that night. The next day I got up and got out of bed early feeling excited and got myself all ready for my study date with Billy. I wore a cute top, jean shorts and some running shoes I wanted to feel comfortable and cute looking today incase he makes a move when I'm there. I straightened my hair and put a clip in it to one side to keep it out of my face. After breakfast I put on some lip gloss and my favorite necklace. I said goodbye to my parents and left to go to Billy's. It was sunny and warm out as I walked down the street and he lived about seven blocks down from me. _"Okay you can do this like its no big deal just don't mess up and embarrass yourself"_ my head went as I hummed a happy tune I heard on my radio. When I arrived I knocked on the door and his mom answered giving me a hug. "Billy's in his room he'll be down in a minute, come in" she said and let me into the house. I greeted his dad and they had me sit down in the kitchen. Minutes later Billy came down from his room and came into the kitchen and gave a big smile to me as he saw me when I finished chatting with his mom. "Hey glad you're here Lizzie, ready to get started?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets looking cute. "Sure!" I said and thanked his mom for the chat and his dad waved as we went off to his lab to study as I followed close behind him and he sweetly opened the door for me with an "after you" and I thanked him and he chuckled and closed the door. He looked handsome as always wearing some tan pants, a blue plaid short sleeve shirt that showed off his amazing arms and some blue faded sneakers and had his glasses off again making his blue eyes shine in the light he looked so dreamy I wanted to make a move but I kept my distance as he sat down at a table and I sat next to him and took out my books and papers. "Alright let's get started, hey my mom asked if you wanted to stay for lunch." he asked and I nodded and we got to work. Hours later after we picked a topic we sat as his computer doing research and I tried not to get too crazy as we talked together looking on the web for our project. "Ah this looks interesting let's print this out" he said using a few keys and the printer started working. I got up to get the papers and he got up at the same time when he tripped over my chair and somehow managed to grab me and we landed on the ground "Oof ouch" I groaned and looked down and realized I was on top of his chest and he groaned as he rubbed his head and looked at me in shock. We locked eyes for a few seconds and he broke the silence. "Uh are you okay?" he asked and I nodded and blushed, a few more seconds went by and the printer stopped but that we didn't notice. Billy slowly sat us up on the floor and sat quietly looking at one another. "Sorry I should have waited for you to move over more" he said feeling sore. "No it's okay I got up too fast, I'm a little clumsy myself" I said back and he smiled and got up and held out a hand and pulled me up. We adjusted our clothes and hair and a strand of hair was in my face. Billy smiled and moved it away from my face and I could hear his heart pounding as he came a bit closer to me. I smiled and went to the printer to get the papers from it and we went back to computer to do some more work. We had lunch afterwards and talked for a while and Billy sat next to me while his parents sat across from us. As we talked I felt Billy's eyes on me and it made me feel so calm. After we helped cleaning up we went back to the lab and did some more work. We sat next to each other as we did our work and Billy seemed really helpful until he put a warm and on my thigh and I shivered and looked at him deep into those eyes and cleared his throat "Listen I'm glad we got to work together, I think this turned out great today but we should take a break for a bit... you know I'm glad Tommy mentioned we should work together!" he smiled and I giggled "Yeah I forgot about that one the sheet I was tired that day" I said with a smile. He let out a little laugh "by the way you look pretty today!" he said and I blushed as he gave me another cute smile "You don't look to bad yourself" I said back and put my hand on his shoulder trying to flirt a bit. Seconds later he put his one arm over my shoulder and moved a little closer to me "you know there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now... and I'm a little nervous." he whispered softly in my ear as he put another hand on my cheek and I took a slow breath trying to stay calm "what is it?" I asked softly and he pulled me in and our lips touched. We locked lips for a few seconds and we broke free, I opened my eyes looking into those sweet blue eyes as they twinkled. I let out a sigh of happiness as he held me on his broad shoulder and sat there for a minute. He held my face and looked at me as my head was gently on his shoulder. "I've actually had feelings for you for a while now. I've only told Tommy and Jason and they weren't sure how to help me get you alone with me that's the other reason I wanted to have you over" he said sweetly kissing my cheek. I smiled and put my hand on his chest. "I've been having feelings for you after when we first met, I'm glad we ended up taking our time with this" I said and he smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. We got what we could into work for the day and left his lab and into the house. His dad was out at the store and his mom was on the couch she fell asleep with a book on her lap. "Come with me for a bit just to my room?" he asked in a whisper I nodded and he took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. He opened the door and led me in and went to his desk. "I made a little gift for you let me see if I can find it" looking underneath some books and papers as I looked at some posters and photos on his wall. His room was neat and pretty tidy he had a fairly large room. His desk was covered in homework and some library books, a few balls of paper sat in a trash bin and a couple were on the floor. His bed was neatly made and his schoolbag was on the bed full of books, and his dresser was neatly decorated with some science objects and a few pictures of his friends at Angel Grove there was even a photo that was taken of me and Billy last year at a school picnic with me and his friends making goofy faces. A small pile of clothes were in his closet and a stereo played some music quietly in the room. A shelf was also above his desk as well as some science posters and the it had some ribbons and awards from some science fairs. "Found it!" he said minutes later and held a shiny object in his hand, I went over to him and he sat on his bed in front of me. "I made this bracelet for you a few weeks ago it's not much but it shows how much I like you" he said holding my hand and kissing it like I was a princess. I blushed and he pulled me in for another kiss but a deeper longer kiss making my heart go wild, then I looked at the time. "It's getting late, I should head home soon." I said and he nodded "how about I walk you home" he asked and I agreed "Great let me see if my mom is awake, I think my dad is home with dinner" he said and we left his room and I followed him downstairs. After his mom insisting I have dinner and his dad brought back some pizza and soda. His parents let us eat together in the living room and watched a show Billy liked together we laughed and ate the gooey pizza and shared a soda or two. Minutes later he walked me home and we stopped at my house. "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked and he smiled "That's why I gave you that gift" he replied pulling in for a hug and he held me as his warm body made me feel dizzy and happy. He held me for a while and rubbed my back. "How about we meet up again tomorrow, same time?" he asked as we broke free. "Sure thing, goodnight" I said and he pulled me in for a long kiss and he traced my lips and smiled once more "sweet dreams my girl" he said and I sighed as he left and I went to my house and quietly went to my room and dived on the bed letting out a little cheer. _"I'm finally Billy's girlfriend! this is the best day ever!"_ I admired the gift as I got into my PJ's and went to bed and dreamed of Billy and me together leaving a smile on my face. The next day I went over to Billy's house and his mom was home while his dad was working and she was busy with some papers at the kitchen table. She let me come in on my own and told me he was in his lab, I thanked her and headed to the lab. Billy was at his computer researching and turned to look at me when I came in and closed the door. I chose a different outfit that day and he smiled and came over greeting me in a warm hug just like the night he took me home. "Hey beautiful" he said happily as I kissed his cheek in response and he led me back to the computer and got down to work and he had me sit on his lap keeping an arm around me as I typed to look for pictures to print and more notes, I enjoyed the warmth of his body behind me while I sat on his lap. We created a display for our project and started cutting and pasting pictures, articles and notes we had on the board. We worked for almost an hour when his mom peeked in and asked for Billy to bring in some cookies and juice and he went and came back with a large plate of cookies and some juice on a tray. "Hungry?" he asked and I nodded and helped myself to the snack after he put the tray down and poured me a glass of the juice. I grabbed a warm chocolate chip cookie and we ate and talked for a bit. Meanwhile in space on the moon the Evil wicked lady known as Rita Repulsa was watching Lizzie and Billy from his lab as they finished eating the snack and went back to work. "Oooh look Billy has himself a little girlfriend, it's so sickening I wanna destroy them both" she said with a nasty laugh "FINSTER I need a monster" she screeched in the castle as another one of her minions who makes monsters for the Power Rangers to fight and destroy and who have tried yet failed making her sob and complain of a headache as she lost her temper. "Yes my queen I'm almost done with one right now" he said as she walked in the room. She looked and gave another nasty laugh at the clay model of the monster. Finster made a witch like figure in a cloak and an ugly looking witchy face with a long pointy nose. "I call it the Witch of Curses, one wave of her wand and she can make a human sleep or act like an animal" he explained "Perfect" Rita said with a cackle and he created the monster and she commanded it down to earth to the movie theater and appeared in the hallway and hid in the corner as a plant to disguise herself. Back on Earth at Angel Grove High the next day at school Kimberly, Trini and Tommy were sitting in the study hall with Lizzie as she explained how her date with Billy went, Zack was looking at some books and listening to some music to focus. "I'm so glad you helped Tommy I don't know how I could have gotten my feelings out sooner" she said and he hugged her "No problem, I'm glad it worked out for you" he said as Trini and Kimberly nodded. "Can we see the gift he made for you?" Trini asked and Lizzie nodded and showed her wrist on it was a beautiful silver bracelet and had a single blue heart charm on it as it twinkled in the light "It's so pretty" said Kimberly admiring it on her wrist. I smiled and Jason came in with his bag and sat down. "Hey guys, Lizzie congrats on you and Billy" he said with a smile and I thanked him I showed him the bracelet and he smiled and hugged me. We went back to our work and the bell rang for lunch, we went to our lockers and got our lunch money and I was about to get mine then Bulk and Skull came behind me again following me as I left the study hall and Skull looked rather annoyed blocking my path again. "Hey I keep hearing how you got with such a dork like Billy, how could you pick him over me doll face?" he whined and I rolled my eyes "I already told you I'm NOT interested," I said back and some students stopped and stared. Bulk laughed as I grabbed my wallet and a book then slammed my locker shut and he blocked my path "Listen to me, just because you're with Billy doesn't mean your his REAL girlfriend" he said in my face pointing his finger at my nose, then I heard a voice behind me wrapping his warm arms around my waist. "Knock it off you two, you heard her she's mine now so get lost" he said in a rather defensive tone and kissed my cheek. Bulk and Skull made gagging noises and stormed off pushing kids out their path. "Thanks,they were really pushing it" I said as he pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Anytime Lizzie, Hey now that I'm here I have a proposal for you" he said blushing and taking my hand and kissing it once more and held it gently. "Tommy and Kimberly have some movie tickets for tonight and seeing how we are almost done with our work I was wondering you up for a double date tonight?" he asked sweetly."Of course, walk me home after school and I'll see you tonight" I said and he offered an arm and we walked to the cafeteria for lunch and ate with the gang as Bulk and Skull sat in the back making dirty looks at me and Billy but I ignored them. After school Billy walked me home and we held hands down the street as some neighbours saw us and smiled, when we got to my house he kissed me goodbye and headed home "I'll be back at six" he called as he left and I went to my house and walked in. My parents had left a note on the table saying they were at work and that there was food in the fridge for me. I looked at the clock and it was almost four. I went upstairs to pick an outfit and laid it on my bed as my stereo played some tunes in the background. I went downstairs and ate what was left for my dinner and left another note for my parents that I was out on a date with my friends. I finished my cleanup in the kitchen and got myself ready for my date. I wore a cute pink dress with a gold belt, some cute sandles and a dark jean jacket. I left my hair down and put on a white headband and made sure I had clean teeth and carefully added some lip gloss and a pink ribbon on my neck to match my dress and carefully put in on making sure it wasn't too tight and went downstairs to watch TV till he arrived. Back at Billy's house he got ready and hummed a happy tune to his radio adjusting his collar and nodded to his reflection gave his hair another quick comb, picked up a single pink rose and headed out the door since his parents were out of town for the day and left a note before leaving and headed to my house borrowing his dad's car. He drove to my house and I grabbed my purse and took one last look in the mirror as I heard his car pull in the driveway and a dog barked in the distance. _"Remember just be yourself"_ I thought calmly as I left my house and locked the door as Billy nodded and smiled at me and got out of the car and opened the passenger side door "your ride my lady" he said and I giggled and hopped in as he carefully closed the door. He got in as I put on my seat belt and handed me the rose. "Aw that's so sweet thank you," I said and kissed his cheek and he nodded and we drove to the movie theater in town. Kimberly and Tommy greeted us inside we picked a movie and got popcorn and sodas to share. We headed to our movie and found seats and I sat between me and Kimberly. "Glad you decided to join us, the others were busy today" Kimberly said to me and I nodded "Yeah thanks guys, this will make our first date more fun" Billy said with a grin and put his arm around me and Tommy did the same to Kim. "Oh I have to use the restroom I'll be back before it starts" I got up and left and Billy smiled as I left to the washroom. As I exited the theater and headed down the hallway green smoke appeared and an ugly looking witch appeared behind a plant in the hallway holding what looked like a wand and let out a cackle. "Hey little lady you look tired! Care for a nap?" she laughed pointing her wand at me. I screamed and tried to run but her spell froze my body and she said some words and I blacked out falling to the floor. Several kids and parents saw what happened then screamed and ran off as popcorn, candy and sodas fell to the floor as the witch continued to cast more spells making them act like a chicken or a monkey and others sleeping on the floor. Billy and Tommy heard the cries of people and Kimberly got scared as she heard more screams in the hallway. "What's going on?" she said and the other members of the theater looked at the doors and started mumbling as the film started. Tommy got up from his seat and went to the door and came back to the middle and shouted "Everyone get out of here to safety" he called and everyone got up and took off using the "Emergency Exits" in the room. Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy exited the movie they were in and looked around the theater and before they spoke a group of putties appeared. "This doesn't look good!" Kimberly said getting into a fighting position as Tommy moved closer to her. "You guys fight them, I'll go find Lizzie" he said looking rather concerned and they nodded and went off to fight the putties. Several of them tried to block Billy as he leaped over them kicking them down and headed towards the restroom and noticed a familiar figure on the ground. "Lizzie!" Lizzie are you alright talk to me!" he said as he turned her over and looked upset he tried to wake me up but I didn't respond. "Oh no she's not waking up, I have to get her out of here" he picked me up gently and snuck out another exit then saw Tommy and Kimberly outside and out of breath. "What happened?" Tommy called and ran to the car as he saw me in Billy's arms as he carefully put me in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt and Kimberly looked worried as well. "She looks like she was asleep it must be another one of Rita's spells" he responded with worry and they're watches beeped. "Rangers! Report to the command center there is an attack!" voice known as Zordon. "We read you Zordon we'll be there, Billy has something he has to take care of" he said back and Billy tried not to cry. "I'll take her to my house, she'll be safe there and I'll teleport to the command center right away" he said hopping in his dad's truck and drove off as Kimberly and Tommy teleported to the command center. Zack, Jason and Trini were already there waiting for them. "Hey guys glad you're here, where's Billy?" said Jason with concern and Kimberly explained the situation then Jason nodded and they turned their attention to Zordon who led them "What did Rita send this time?" Zack asked as Zordon's assistant Alpha was pushing buttons on the control panel. "Behold the viewing globe" Zordon replied as they turned and looked into the globe behind them as he explained the monster. "This is The Witch Of Curses her magical wand can induce eternal sleep or turn your mind into an animal" he explained. Billy arrived at his house and carefully took Lizzie out of the car and gently carried her into the house carefully cradling her body close to him and headed up the steps and into his room and then laid her on the bed in his room. The rangers watched from the globe as he set her down trying to fight the tears, Jason looked concerned and the rangers were worried. Billy adjusted a soft pillow as he laid her head gently down as he then removed her shoes and covered her with a light blanket and placed the rose he gave her between her hands on her chest like sleeping beauty, Kimberly hugged tommy as Billy wiped a tear from his face and activated his watch. "I'm on my way" he said and in a second he was at the command center with a blue flash looking rather upset as his friends came over and comforted him. "Don't worry Billy, we can break the spell" Zack said calmly and Billy thanked them all as he got a hug from Trini. "Zordon is Lizzie going to be okay?" he asked looking up at him and Zordon patiently replied "She's under the sleep spell, you must defeat this witch or she'll be lost in eternal sleep forever, to do this you must destroy the wand!" he said "Take care and may the power protect you" he said and they nodded. "Thanks Zordon, IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Jason called and they called out using they're power morphers! "DRAGONZORD! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABRE-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS!" they morphed and teleported to the theater and there was the witch and a group of putties looking for the rangers "Hey ugly! Up for a fight?" Kimberly shouted in disgust and the witch laughed and called the putties and they attacked as the rangers bolted into action leaving Jason to run to the monster using his red power sword charging at her with a battle cry. "Be careful Jason!" Billy cried and Jason kept flipping around her trying to grab her wand. The witch pushed him away and with a wave of her wand he went from a ranger to acting like a monkey and got down on all fours walking making monkey sounds, Rita watched through her spyglass and laughed as he ran to a tree. Trini tried to get it but got turned into a chicken clucking loudly and did the same spell to Kimberly then hit Zack with a sleep spell and he fell to the ground snoring loudly leaving Tommy and Billy alone to fight. "Power Lance!" Billy cried and the witch laughed trying to cast a spell on him as explosives went off in his path and he attacked her. Billy fought with his might hoping to save me, and managed to get the wand flying out of her hand with his weapon. The wand landed next to Tommy and Billy fought back to stop her from going at his friend. "Do it Tommy, break the wand" he cried and with that Tommy took out his blaster and shot the wand breaking it in pieces and the witch got really mad and pushed Billy away. Trini and Kim stopped clucking, Zack awoke and Jason climbed down the tree. "You guys okay?" Jason asked and Tommy nodded. "Alright guys lets bring them together" Jason commanded and they got the power weapons ready! "POWER AXE!" Zack called, "POWER BOW!" Kimberly shouted, "POWER DAGGERS!" Trini called next, "POWER LANCE!" Billy yelled, "POWER SWORD!" Jason went last and they gathered around Jason and it blasted at the witch and she screamed in pain. Rita grew angry and lifted her staff up "MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" she cried sending it to earth and the witch grew up until it was towering over the rangers. "WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER NOW!" the rangers called and the Zords came to help instantly at they're call. They hopped in and Jason commanded them to come together. "Alright guys lets get into action!" he called and they agreed and with some work the megazord came to life _"Megazord sequence has been activated"_ said a robot voice as the zords quickly built a human like robot and it was ready to fight. The witch laughed and waved her hands and the megazord stopped in it's path and began to dance making the rangers inside the zord groan as electric sparks flew around "Oh no the zord is under a spell!" Trini cried "What do we do?" Kimberly cried as Tommy looked helpless and cried out "Hold on guys I'm on my way" he called and played on his sword as the Dragonzord came out of the water. Tommy hopped in and the zord fires missiles and the witch cried out again as they exploded and the megazord stopped dancing and the rangers cheered. "Thanks Tommy! Let's end this battle!" Jason called "We need the battle sword, NOW!" Jason cried and it came from the sky and the megazord picked it up as it's eyes flashed at the witch making her cry an "Uh oh!" and a flash of lighting struck down from the sky. The megazord struck the witch quickly using the sword and she screamed once more as she exploded and the spells she cast had broken leaving several people confused as to why the were in trees or looking silly pretending to peck the ground for food. Some woke up feeling clueless and as for Lizzie her spell broke but she still laid on his bed. The rangers cheered in defeat as Rita started to get upset and stormed off shouting "I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE! WHERE'S THE ASPRIN?" she cried and the rangers teleported back to the command center greeted by Alpha "well done rangers, as for you Billy you're sleeping beauty is waiting for you" as he looked at the globe showing her laying there fast asleep and his friends patted Billy on the back. "Alright guys see you at school" he said with a smile and teleported back to his house outside. Billy went in quietly and slowly went to his room leaving the door open and went to the bed and sat next to me while I slept peacefully. He took a deep breath and leaned down and our lips touched. Billy felt a hand on his chest as I awoke and he pulled away smiling. "Hey there princess, you okay?" he asked as he rubbed my back as I sat up. "What happened? Did I doze off from the movie?" I asked and he nodded "Sorry our date got ruined an ugly witch was at the theatre that's the last thing I remember" I said thinking but Billy pulled me in for another deep kiss. "You were probably tired, can I take you home?" he asked pulling away from me and I nodded and he helped me out of his house and drove me home and then kissed me once more at my front door. "See you at school and I'll bring our project it's due tomorrow" he said and I nodded kissing his cheek and he headed home.

The End

Written by Lizzie on - April 26th, 2017


End file.
